What are Words Worth?
by AmeliaReddy
Summary: Last in the Lucy Kain series, after "The Earth Needs More Halflings'. At the end of season seven, Sam is left alone while Dean is in Pergatory with Cas and Kevin is taken away. He is heartbroken, until he remembers a note Lucy wrote him for that very day. He opens it, and it holds the solution to all of his problems... With a few consiquesnces. And what's in store for the two?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Supernatural'.

**Wow! Story 3… Feelin' the love, guys! Woot! School's made a return… gag. So, maybe this will cheer up my lovely followers, whoever's out there still. Please give me your input, tell me your thoughts, and everything else! I want to know! Okay, now, to the first viewing of the last Lucy Kain story! **

Life with Pearl was interesting. They got to see her in a whole new light, a light that was both good and bad. A bad thing was that Pearl had the ability to eat however much of whatever she wanted and never gain weight. And she was always hungry. If you asked Marie, she was the skinniest bottomless pit she'd seen since her Scooby Doo days. But, a good thing about the 'Pearl Cohabitation Period' was that they got to see a different side of Pearl, a more human, softer side they didn't think existed. Pearl grew more caring toward things she had been harsh toward during her power days. And she was susceptible to a whole new slew of human emotions.

The three girls would bond often, becoming great friends. It startled her at first to grow so fond of humans. She had never had friends, and never had the desire to, either. But when she grew close to Lucy and Marie, she new what she was missing. And she never wanted to lose it again.

Dean first called when they let Lucifer out. Lucy went into shock, and failed her Algebra exam. Then Lucy turned seventeen. Sam called to wish her happy birthday, but they couldn't stop by. There were more pressing matters at hand, like the looming apocalypse.

"Just stay safe," Lucy urged them over the phone. "And maybe you can come for my eighteenth. That's more important, anyway."

"We will, Lucy. We promise."

Well, some promises were made to be broken, as Marie always told her. Sam didn't make it for her eighteenth. She called his number graduation day, as she promised, but all she got was a 'This number is no longer available' message. She called Dean to clear up some confusion. When Dean picked up, she could tell he was upset.

"Lucy?" He asked, surprised to hear she had called.

"Dean, who is it?" A youthful voice asked in the background. Lucy was startled to hear this.

"Yeah, Dean…" She hesitated in how to carry out her sentence. "Do you remember last time I saw you, I told Sam I would call him when I graduated? Well, graduation was yesterday, and… Dean, where's Sam? I called his phone, and it said the number was unavailable. What's going on?"

"Dean, who _is _it?" The background voice asked again. The sound was closer now, and Lucy could tell it was a young boy. She new it wasn't Sam, so who was it?

"Dean, who's in the room with you?" Lucy was really confused.

"Oh God, Lucy, I forgot to tell you." Dean sighed sadly.

"Tell me what?"

"Who's Lucy?" The young unidentified boy kept pestering.

"Ben, please, can you go into the other room for a minute? I swear I will explain everything to you and your mother as soon as I am done making this call. But I need quiet for a minute. Can you do that for me, buddy?" On the other line Ben nodded and headed out the door, but as soon as Dean's back was turned, he hid just outside the door to eavesdrop on Dean's mystery conversation.

"Dean, who's Ben? Where are you?"

"Look, Lucy, I'm sorry I forgot to call. Everything got so hectic, I just forgot." Dean rubbed his eyes anxiously, having to tell the tale of Sam again.

"Where is Sam?" Lucy's patience was wearing thin.

"Hell." Dean said simply.

"_What?!_" Lucy's voice was shrill. It sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Sam didn't make it. Do you remember his plan to regain control and make the big jump?" Lucy did vaguely remember him mentioning something of the sort. Lucy nodded, forgetting Dean could not see her. "Lucy, are you still there?"

"Yes," Lucy spoke, her voice breaking. "I do remember."

"Sam went through with it. The son of a bitch went through with it." It was Dean's turn for his voice to crack.

"Oh," Lucy replied emotionlessly. She only sounded emotionless, though. Silent tears slipped past her eyelids and she wiped them away. "You know, the girls and I were planning a road trip, actually. We could swing by, visit for a while. Only if you want that, though. I wouldn't want to impose." She held back a sob as she said the word 'impose'. Dean heard it.

"You wouldn't be an imposition at all," he confirmed. "You know, I'm staying at Lisa's house, actually." _Lisa? _It took a minute for her to register the name. She did remember Dean talking about an old flame a while ago. And then the name clicked.

"Oh, _that _Ben! Of course!" She gave a small, weak bark of laughter. "Don't you need to check with the roommates then?" Dean nodded.

"Just plan on coming. I can check with the family." It was so strange to hear Dean talk like a family man. Lucy just agreed. The next day all three girls piled into Lucy's new car, bought from years of double shifts. It was a cute little red Ford Fiesta, and she loved it to death.

After a few hours on the road, they found their way through a few subdivisions and wound up in the Braeden's driveway. It was a cute little brown house, and it looked very homey. The three then piled back out of the car and stumbled awkwardly onto the porch. Lucy rang the doorbell and they all adjusted themselves nervously. A thin woman with tan skin and dark hair opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Is this where Lisa Braeden lives? Maybe I have the wrong house." Lucy looked at her two friends and considered just turning back to her car and claiming they couldn't find him.

"This is she," she confirmed.

"Oh," Lucy muttered. "I don't know if you were expecting us… We're friends with Dean. He said it was okay for us to stop by, but maybe we should go." Lisa swung the door open wider for them to pass through.

"Of course we were. Come on in." Lucy let the others pass in front of her and turned to lock her car, before following them in and giving Lisa a grateful smile, which she returned. It made Lucy think of the night before they had left.

Lucy set the phone down slowly and stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in. And then she shrunk down onto the couch and cried. She was never going to have that relationship they had promised each other the last time they had met in person. It had been almost three years since she had seen Sam in person, and now she never would again. Marie walked through the front door carrying three of the largest cups of chocolate ice cream she had ever laid eyes on, and sat down next to her.

"I brought ice cream. My spider senses were tingling on my way home; I could tell something was up. Then again, when is something ever _not _up around here?" I nodded and took a cup.

"It's- it's- Sam…" Lucy had a hard time finishing her sentence.

"Oh, did that boy not want to date you after graduation like he promised?" Marie teased.

"Sam's dead." This froze Marie.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Lucy shook her tear covered face.

"I know," she sobbed. "I just wished he was still alive. You know, like everyone does after someone dies." Lucy continued sobbing, Marie by her side.

Pearl came trotting down the stairs, proclaiming, "Hey guys! My bags are packed and I'm ready to roll! What's- Lucy, what's wrong?" She knelt down and took the cup being offered to her by Marie. "Thanks," she said with out turning her head.

"S-s-Sam's d-d-dead," Lucy stuttered, hardly handling the information at present.

"Oh, sweetheart," Pearl rubbed Lucy's back and used her newly discovered caring voice to sooth her. "It'll be okay, eventually. You just need to be optimistic. I mean, at the rate the Winchesters die and come back, he'll be up and running within the week." Lucy laughed.

"You know, you're right!" Lucy laughed again. "Thanks. Now who's up for being a hard core couch potato?"

Lucy came out of her memories and glanced around the house. It, too, was very homey. A boy about twelve or thirteen came down the stairs, eying the girls suspiciously.

"Ben, honey, is Dean up there?" Ben just shook his head, all the while keeping a close eye on the three girls in his foyer. "Do you want to come down and meet some friends of Dean's?" This seemed to take away a lot of the suspicion he held for them, thinking that Dean was a great guy, so his friends must be great also. He came down the stairs, his attitude having turned light and happy. "This is- Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know who is who!" She flung her hands in the air hopelessly. Lucy laughed warmly.

"I'm Lucy Kain," she introduced herself. "This is my friend Marie," she pointed to Marie and Marie waved, "and this is Pearl." Pearl waved too. The two seemed overwhelmed by the three girls.

First there was Lucy, tall and lean with green eyes that could knock you out and dark brown floppy curls that were always perfect. Then there was Pearl, who had milky, almost white blonde hair that formed in graceful waves down her back, pale skin and a small white dress that made her shine like she, herself was a light. This was funny, considering she was an angel. Well, half of one. And then you looked at Marie, the girl of average height, with hair an average hair length, which looked like the essence of normal. It was an odd band of friends, anyone could say. It went from dark, to normal, to light.

"Lucy?" It was Dean, who had entered from the back door to see what all the commotion was about. "Is that really you?" He slowly sauntered through the doorway, as if he didn't believe his eyes. When Lucy looked up and saw her old friend, her eyes were filled with emotion.

"Dean," she gasped and ran in for a hug. He hugged her back, stunned. It was strange to see her familiar face after so long. "Three years is far too long to go without seeing your pretty face, you know."

"Yeah," he responded somberly. "Hey, congrats, Grad! How does it feel?" Lucy shrugged.

"It feels kind of wrong. Like I should be back in school or something, instead of going on a road trip with my friends. And also, I was really hoping to see Sam, but… Life happens, I guess. It's funny. Our promise was the one thing that really motivated me to graduate." Dean released her and turned back to his new family.

"Guys, this is Lucy, the nicest demon spawn I've ever met." Lucy turned and hit Dean in the stomach.

"Shut up," she growled at him. "You don't want to scare your new family," she whispered the last part at him, so the people unaware of her heritage wouldn't find out. He nodded conspiratorially.

"And you've met Marie, the annoying one." It was Marie's turn to hit him. "And Pearl, our little angel." They all took their turns smiling again at the family. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Did you have a, _thing_ with Dean's brother?" Ben asked, not afraid to ask blunt questions. Lucy went over and sat on the stair next to Ben, bumping him with her shoulder as his mother scolded him.

"Yeah, I did."

"What was going to happen when you graduated?" Lucy thought about that. She wasn't sure what, but she thought they would maybe go out on a date, get engaged. But she knew Sam wasn't a family man. What _did_ she think was going to happen?

"Well, three years ago, the last time I saw Dean and his brother; Sam and I made a promise to each other. He was older than I am, and, even though we both liked each other, I decided nothing could happen until I had graduated high school. So I told him I'd call him when I graduated. But, as you know, too little too late. So, I guess nothing." Ben soaked up all the information, slowly forming an opinion.

"Do you miss him?"

"A lot," Lucy responded.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen." Ben seemed to make a decision in his head.

"Will you date me?" Lucy nudged him with her shoulder again.

"We'll talk when _you_ graduate." Ben seemed satisfied with that answer, and Dean was practically beaming with pride. She got up with a smile on her face, joining her friends by the door.

"Maybe we should drop by the hotel and get settled in. We can come back after we drop off our stuff."

"Wait, you guys are staying at a hotel?" Dean asked, obviously surprised. Lucy nodded. "We thought you would be staying here," he said honestly.

"Oh," Lucy thought out loud. "Well, we haven't paid yet, but we wouldn't want to impose on you guys."

"No, please," Lisa said, clearing the air. "Any friend of Dean's is a friend of ours. And, let's face it, Dean needs more friends. We wouldn't want to scare any off." Lucy laughed.

"Well, okay, then. We can cancel our reservations, right girls?" They all nodded in agreement. They went out and brought all of their bags into the house, and were directed into a large guest bedroom up the stairs. There was a king sized bed and a pull out couch, all set for them to use. There was even a guest bathroom, all to them.

They got all settled into the guest bedroom, getting ready for a long night.

**Alright! There's the first chapter! I am going to make this a two part chapter, because I want to go into detail about her visit to Lisa's house, and I feel like this is going to go on forever. So, REVIEW and tell me what you think and expect from this story! **

**Help on the plotline would be greatly appreciated! I have some of it, and then my mind goes blank. So, SUGGEST AND REVIEW! Goodnight, people! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Supernatural_.

**Alright, here's part two of Lucy's visit to Lisa's house! This should be the last chapter about this before I get to the actual story. Thank you all for the reviews! You make me so happy**

The guest bedrooms were cozy, but they were nothing like home. All three of the girls would rather have been back in Attica, crying with a huge bowl of some of _Belle's Iced Creams. _But, instead they were here, in Awkwardville. It did surprise Lucy how much Ben was like Dean, although they were not genetically father and son. But if you asked Lucy, Dean was more of a father than Ben's real dad would ever be. Pearl had to admit it; she was jealous. Not only was she in herself without a loving father, but her real father would have never afforded her the affection her truly human half needed to develop properly. She guessed she came out pretty normal for her circumstances.

The next morning, as they were all seated around the breakfast table, there were many awkward silences.

"So, Lucy," Lisa began as they all sat there. "How did you meet Dean?" Due to a lack of sleep, due to immense crying, Lucy wasn't in a very careful mood. If anything, she was in a blunt mood.

"When I was fourteen I found out my father was a demon. The same demon who, coincidentally, killed Sam and Dean's parents. They came, thinking I was a psychic freak like Sam, but they got more than they bargained for. So, cliff notes version, my mom sold her soul for me and we've kept in touch ever since. And you?" Lisa, taken aback, decided to play the same game.

"Cliff notes version, it was the best night of my life, if you know what I mean." Ben huffed.

"Sadly, I do." It was Lisa's turn to huff.

"Ben, I don't know where you learn these things. Honestly, I don't, because we don't teach them to you."

"Public school," Ben explained. "It'll rot your innocent mind. Anything you don't know, you'll learn in public school." Lisa just shook her head.

"So you're not freaked out by Lucy's being a demon?" When Lucy shot Pearl a look of pure venom, she quickly rephrased her statement. "Half demon, that is." Lisa nodded.

"Living with Dean, we become accustomed to some pretty strange things." The whole time, Dean just sat idly by, watching the scene unfold. He wasn't sure if it was strange or normal how calm everyone was, but he went with it. After breakfast, Dean and the girls had a few moments of bonding time, talking about graduation and their collage plans.

"What are you going to college for, Marie?" Dean asked, turning to look at her. She immediately knew.

"Without question, I'm going to be a Psychiatrist."

"Psychology's cool," Dean stated.

"Not Psychology; Psychiatry. It's different, because I get a medical degree, and that mean's I can drug people up." Dean laughed. "Also, maybe if I get any crazies that aren't so crazy, I can refer them to you, so you can, you know, solve their 'issues'." Dean nodded.

"What about you, Pearl? Are you going to normal up and head off to college?" Pearl nodded.

"I've been thinking about philosophy. I mean, any one of them could be a prophet under the radar!" Dean laughed at her enthusiasm, and then turned to Lucy.

"And you?"

"I think I'm going to go into criminal justice, or social services. To help out the kids that really don't have a chance, like I was, before you two came along." If anything could sober up a moment, it was that statement.

"Well, good for you guys. I'm only hoping Ben figures out what he wants to do, too. I've been having a difficult time trying to talk him out of jumping into the hunter's lifestyle. I mean, he doesn't understand how much he's bound to lose, if he does. How much I lost." The group's thoughts immediately tracked back to Sam, and where he was right then. Lucy got up, and walked to stand beside Dean, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, I know how much you lost this year," she paused, tears were springing from her eyes, "I know how much we all lost. But, it would have been so, so much worse if you two didn't do what you do. I mean, I'd be taking a first class tour of Hell right now!"

"Actually," Pearl interrupted, "If you had gone to Hell with Azazel, we would have pulled you out, so you could fulfill your destiny with me. And, if my memory serves me right, you did go to Hell, when Rafael sent you there." Both Lucy and Marie shot Pearl a look of pure annoyance, pleading her to shut up. "Oh," she backed away quietly. "I'll stop talking."

*~N~*

It was a few days later that the girls left to conclude their trip. They planned on going to Niagara Falls and maybe all the way up to Maine.

"Be safe," Lisa called from the doorway, after Dean had given them all hugs. Lisa had actually grown fond of the group of misfits, who found a place together.

"We will," Lucy responded, as she watched the other two pile into her Fiesta.

"Wait!" Ben called out, and ran to Lucy. He gave her a soft, affectionate hug and gazed up at her. "Can I call you when I graduate?" Lucy ruffled his hair.

"Sure, Benny. Call and I'll come." And they drove off.

***~N~* **

Her life went on, years passed and college began, but all of the time she spent away from the Winchesters- away from Sam- felt kind of empty. There was always something, some little thing that she wanted to share with him. But he was never there. So she chose to talk to the air. She spoke the air around her, to his presence, even though she knew he was never there. And then one day she got the call. A call from Dean, and he told her to come right away. She packed a quick overnight bag and drove the few hours to get to Indiana. When she got there she banged and banged on the door, panic having set in on her. When the door swung open, she almost passed out at what she saw. It was Sam.

"…Sam?" His eyes were blank and held absolutely no emotion. But Lucy's were glowing. Glowing with tears and, she wouldn't have admitted it if she were asked, but they were also glowing a faint happy yellow.

"Lucy?" Lucy stumbled back a few feet, and stared at Sam, not sure to say anything. She gripped the railing to hold herself up, and tried to understand what was going on. And then she ran at him. Lucy full on lunged at Sam, bawling her eyes out. She wrapped him up in her arms, and although she was aware of the possibility he was a demon or a shifter or anything else, but she didn't think so. She cried and cried into his shirt, and he stood there awkwardly, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

*~N~*

Sam wasn't the same. She saw it almost immediately, that he was different. But it took a vision to convince her. She was passing him in the kitchen, watching his every movement. And when she brushed his shoulder, she fell into a twitchy coma, jerking back and forth, her eyes glazing over yellow.

"Uh… Lucy? Are you, uh, okay?" Sam hesitated. He knelt down and tried to tend to her, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Samuel growled from the hallway, hearing the commotion.

"I- I don't know," Sam admitted. Samuel leaned in closer, feeling Lucy for any broken bones or bruises.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It must be one of those visions she gets," Sam stated simply.

"What visions?" But then Lucy startled awake, and all attention went to her. Samuel had met Lucy that first day, and they had gotten along well. As well as anyone can get along with Samuel, anyway. Samuel lifted Lucy and led her over to the bar stool so she could re gather herself. "Now, are you okay?" Lucy was pale and looked, well, like she'd seen a ghost. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

But all she said was, "You aren't Sam," to Sam, and she left the very next day.

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to save the 'present' for the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and for subscribing! I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Supernatural'.

**Oh my god. This is so overdue, it's crazy. Sorry, guys. I hope this is enough to make you forgive me. **

Lucy avoided Sam's calls after that. She never answered when she got a call from either of the brothers, really. She loved them to death, but something broke inside of her the moment she found out about Sam's soul. That's what she had her vision about, actually. She saw into Sam's soul, and when she was ready to take a peak, all she saw was a vast nothingness. She immediately jumped to the conclusion that Dean and Samuel had banned together to get Sam out of there, regardless of the consequences. So she left, and broke all ties with the brothers Winchester. It hurt for so long, starting college, enrolling in her Criminal Justice courses, getting an apartment in Ann Arbor with the girls, and not being able to tell the brothers about it. But she knew it was what time had called for. She realized that day that her relationship with the brothers was just a dream, a wonderful dream, but all dreams end.

Truth was, she was so angry at Dean and Sam and the Braedens, even, for whatever it was, she couldn't bear the memory of them. So she moved on.

She cried almost every night, when the others were sleeping. And every night she considered giving up this strike of hers, just picking up a phone and calling. Sometimes she did, but she blocked her number, and as soon as Dean picked up, she hung up. She just wanted to know that he was still alive. That her elusiveness hadn't driven him into destruction. But he had been just fine with the Braedens without her. He would be fine. And Sam would be fine, too. Or whatever Sam was now. He only cared about himself, so of course he was fine.

All of the girls were going to different places, considering what their chosen professions were. But there were all centered in Ann Arbor, so they shared their apartment. It felt just like their younger years, too. They were all growing up, even Pearl. And their lives were going smoothly.

Lucy had recently turned 20. Marie was 21, and enjoying her ability to be legally drunk. Not that she was an alcoholic, but she was a partier. She always had been. Pearl was 20, also. She thought. She could never be too certain about those things.

Lucy had spent 2 years learning all about criminals and she enjoyed it. It gave her purpose, and took her mind off of the brothers. She loved using science against people, and she planned on becoming a private detective. She didn't want to waste more time going to the police academy, and being a fed gave her shivers. So PI it was.

It was a late winter day when all of that changed.

"You know, maybe you should see a psychologist," Marie told her. "You show signs of a deprived childhood."

"I don't need to pay for a psychological evaluation, Marie. I get enough of that from you. And I already know what's wrong with me. I'm a demon. Enough said."

"No, really," Marie exclaimed. "Don't want you to kill yourself or something. I know you still cry about Sam." Lucy glared at her best friend. "I'm sorry," Marie apologized. "That crossed a line. But still, I want you to be okay."

"Okay," Lucy leveled. "If you think I still need special help when you are a doctor, I'll be your first client. That good with you?"

"Great!" Marie shrieked. "And I have no doubts you will." Lucy shuddered and turned. _Good thing my fingers were crossed when I made that promise, _Lucy thought. _A badass PI doesn't take therapy. _

Lucy grabbed her bag and went for the door. "I have to go to class," she told Marie. "See ya later. And tell Pearl to wash her clothes already when she wakes up." Pearl had neglected to learn how to use the wash machine, so the whole laundry area smelled like dirty clothes. It surprised even Lucy how many versions of the same outfit Pearl was able to find at the stores. But recently, she had taken to branching out. Even though everything she wore was still in white.

The whole way to class, Lucy felt like she was being watched. She could call it demon senses or just a woman's instinct, but someone was definitely following her. The tail stopped off as she entered her class, but as soon as the class was over, the feeling came back. She went to her other classes (she couldn't _just_ take criminal justice, as much as she would like to), as they were all in the morning, and as soon as 1 o'clock in the afternoon came around, she was dog tired of watching her every step. So she stopped walking.

She reached out with her mind, a cool trick she had learned how to do, and searched for the source of the vibe she was getting. Sure enough, it was coming from a park bench nearby. _That crazy mother must have taken a seat to evade my notice, _she thought. _But I'm a badass PI. And no one can tail a badass PI and not be noticed. _

Lucy snuck around the tree and saw a back, practically oozing anger and sadness and unease. Just what she had felt when she was mind-creeping on people. There was enough room behind him to sit there. So she did. She sat directly behind him, touching backs. She leaned into his ear.

"Why are you following me?" She whispered, causing the man to start. He turned, and revealed his face. It was Sam Winchester.

"Lucy!" He exclaimed. Lucy's face twisted up in both joy and disgust.

"You," she growled, before collapsing on the ground in a sudden course of pain. A vision. Sam just stared at her for a moment, unsure what to do. Then he knelt down, knowing all he could do was let the vision run its course.

When Lucy awoke from her vision, her eyes were no longer undecided on joy or disgust. It was only joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed.

"I knew it was you!" She yelled. "I didn't know for sure, but I knew it was you! I just didn't want to believe it! I mean, I have a life and I'll have a job when I graduate…" Sam stared at her.

"Thanks?" He wasn't sure how to respond. But Lucy just kept on going.

"Speaking of graduation, where the hell were you when I graduated high school?"

"Uhm," Sam hesitated. "Hell." Lucy hit him on the chest.

"That's no excuse! Do you think that's an excuse? I cried for months over you! And then I get a mysterious phone call from your brother telling me to 'just come already', so I do, and when I get there I find a soulless, heartless douche bag walking around in your skin! So I cry for another couple of months about that. And then I finally decide to move on, you know? Do something with my life other than wait around for one of you two to call with an update on who's going to die next!

"And I do! I went into criminal justice! I'm going to be a badass private detective! So you can just go. I don't care how you came back and I don't care what you have to say. I just want you gone. I don't need another reminder of all the horrible things life has put me through. I don't want to see you right now." Sam didn't know what to say.

"I thought... I mean… Just a moment ago you were happy to see me!"

"That was so two minutes ago! Get with it, hell boy!" Lucy sighed and just started walking. She had had a vision about Sam having his soul again. That was all. No specifics. Just on single fact: That Sam was with soul. And she didn't need to know any more.

"Lucy, let me talk! Please!" A warm tear slid down her face. She stopped walking and pointed.

"Do you see this?" Sam looked up and nodded slowly. "This is what you two put me through. It may have taken me six years to figure it out, but I have. You two are nothing but trouble and pain!"

"We weren't trouble when we were saving you!" Sam shot back, stunning Lucy. She knew that was true. They had never done anything but care for her. Why shouldn't she return the favor? And then she felt it. It was love. The love she hadn't felt for Sam for years. A love and a lust so strong that had been hibernating all of his death. She couldn't take it. She pounced on him.

Her mouth met his and they fell to the ground, rolling and laughing and kissing. Their kiss was strong and passionate and way overdue. They stared into each other's eyes when they pulled apart. The moment was so sincere; she forgot the pain and the tears. She forgot why she had been so hell bent of avoiding him. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket, and on in, written in sloppy handwriting, were the words, _May 18, 2012. _

She was stunned. It was the letter she had written long ago, upon their first meeting.

"This is the reason I came to see you, Lucy. I need your help."

**OOOHHHH! It's getting crazy in here! And once again, I am so sorry for the wait. I don't know why I am so lazy! I just kept doing my home work, then thinking about it and going, 'Nah. I've got time. I'll do it later.' It makes me crazy! So, please REVIEW if you hate me. Or loved the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Supernatural'. As much as I'd like to.

**Hey! I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been with my dad, and everything I needed to write this was coincidentally at my mother's house. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope your 2012 was splendid and your 2013 is even better! So, you see, I had actually done some research on this after I finished 'Is She Psychotic or Sane?' and wrote a spell in Latin with ingredients to amp the force of the spell. I did all of this on some Wicca website I found and Google-translated the spell to Latin. So, this isn't real or anything and I don't even remember what the words mean anymore (although if you were to Google-translate them from Latin to English I'm sure you'd find out). Thanks for being loyal and hanging in there! I love you! **

_Sam, _

_By the time you read this, it will have been a while since we've last seen each other. I know what has happened. You stopped the Leviathans, but at a price. I know you will ask yourself why I couldn't warn you about any of this, but I knew you'd just do it anyway. You know you would, too. But something I can do is tell you how to get Dean and Cas out of Purgatory. I cannot enclose this spell here, but find me in my apartment in Ann Arbor (I know, Ann Arbor, it's so exciting! I can't wait!). The number is (810)734-4738. Look me up in the phone book, but don't call me. You won't be able to reach me. For some reason, I'm really pissed at you. I'll help any way I can. Don't lose hope. _

_Lucy Kain_

"Wow," Lucy whispered after reading the letter Sam handed to her. "It's been so long, I'd totally forgotten about this letter!"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I don't know how I remembered it. I just put it in my bag the day we left and never thought twice. And then I was sitting there, alone and confused, months after Dean died and some memory got caught in my mind. It was a memory of you. I shook it out of my mind, because I knew you wouldn't answer the phone if I called. Then I decided to check my bag, I don't know why, and saw the letter. It had the date on it of the day we killed Dick Roman. And then I knew. I tore it open and read what it said, and then I knew I had to go and see you.

"It was convenient that you left your land line on the envelope, because all I had was your cell phone number and couldn't find your house with it without tracking the signal. And of course I know only one person who can track a phone that they aren't actually having a phone conversation on, and he's dead. So I did as you'd instructed and searched you in the phone book." He looked at Lucy sideways. "That's kind of old school, don't you think?"

"It wasn't back then," she pointed out. He had to agree.

"So, Lucy, do you have that spell? With you, I mean? Where is it?" Lucy ran her hand over the grass nervously.

"I've got a title…" She muttered.

"A title? You mean you don't actually have the spell?"

"Not exactly…"

"Great," he smacked the ground with a force that, frankly, Lucy found a bit scary. She took this as her cue to stand. "I can't believe I came all this way and all you have is a title!" Lucy gasped.

"Excuse me?" She shouted. "Do you mean to say you only came here to mooch off of me? To get your damn spell? Well, you'd be so lucky, mister! I don't have to take this from you! You can find your own freaking spell to get your damsel-in-distress brother out of Purgatory!" She turned to storm away, but Sam caught her arm.

"Dean is the damsel in distress? Seriously? You're going to go there?" Lucy nodded adamantly. "Okay, well, I can go there too! Do you know how many times we've driven you to the hospital? Waited for weeks as you wasted away in a coma? How many times we've killed the bad guy before they killed you, bandaged you up and disinfected your wounds? You're like our very own Daphne! Everybody wants a piece of the demon spawn!" Lucy sucked in breath.

"Oh, you crossed a line, pal! My father may be Azazel, but that doesn't mean I was the one to carry out his wishes! You are as much a demon spawn as me, sir! At least I, his daughter, wasn't the one to kill Lillith, break the final seal and start the freaking apocalypse! At least I'm not Satan's vessel! At least I'm not a blood junkie who's too stubborn to believe it when his friends tell him the bitch demon he's shacking up with is a two-faced, undercover whore!"

"Hey! That'd be ex-blood junkie, thank you!" They had started to draw in a crowd, everyone listening in on their argument, faces painted in confusion. Neither of them noticed. They were too enthralled in their argument. The truth of it was, they never fought with anyone like this. Only the people they loved to death. "And you have room to talk! Your own mother was so big of a blood junkie herself, she tried to kill you! That's how you were born, remember? She sold her body as payment for the blood?" Lucy's face went white, but the fire inside her still burned bright.

"If you want to bring parents into this, I could go all over the map with John Winchester!"

"Bring it!" A rally of voices started from the crowd, a low chorus of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I don't take advice from yellow-eyed freaks!"

"I wasn't giving it, Hellboy!"

"At least I don't turn my back on my friends!"

"At least I don't turn my back on my family!"

"Poser!"

"Phony!"

"Traitor!" Lucy threw her hands up in the air, overwhelmed and just peering back over the edge of fight adrenaline.

"I don't have time for this! Seriously! Just leave me alone! This is why I stopped talking to you in the first place!" She pushed her way behind the crowd and started to make her way back to her apartment. Sam was following close behind.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I don't mean any of the things I said."

"I don't either," she admitted. "But you still need to leave me alone."

"I can't leave! I need your help!" Lucy stopped.

"Do you have paper?" Sam nodded. He handed her the letter for her to write on the back of. She pulled a pencil out of her purse. 'Resurrectionem a Purgatorio' she wrote, next to the name 'Kathleen Suthers' and house address in Pennsylvania. "There," she said, handing it back. "Kathleen has the spell. She's an old acquaintance of mine. That's her address and the title of the spell you should be looking for. Be sure to read the warning this time," she glared at him, "and now you can be on your way. You got what you wanted from me. It was nice fighting with you, but it's time for you to go." With that, she walked away.

"Thank you," Sam called behind her. She heard it, but pretended like she didn't, and kept walking.

When she got back to her apartment, Pearl and Marie were sitting on the couch, watching TV. All of them had just gotten off for winter break, and they were going to celebrate. Their heads turned as she came in, and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"You will never guess who fought with me today," she growled and plopped onto the couch.

"Sam Winchester, we know. We heard."

"What?" News must travel faster than Lucy thought. "How'd you hear so fast?"

"We got a call from Jackie Pulsudski," Pearl piped in. Lucy grimaced. Jackie was the biggest big mouth on campus. Everything she says is heard by the entire student body. "She says you and some guy were having a massive fight in the park. She presumed boyfriend, so we said yes once we got the description of tall, long hair and really sad. She wanted to know what you guys were talking about, because there was demon blood and dead parents. So we improvised and said that you two had done a play together, and were fighting in your roles."

"Pretty quick thinking, I know," Marie added. "So don't be surprised if you get abducted by the drama department to do one of their oh-so-famous occult plays."

"Great. That's all I need, Jackie Pulsudski shoving her fat nose into my business."

"Hey," Marie said, "keep that head up. It could be worse! I mean, Jackie could know the _truth_ of what you were talking about!" Lucy nodded.

"I guess so." Marie reached over and put her arms around Lucy's shoulders.

"Don't worry about her. She's nothing but a bump in the road."

"Yeah," Pearl agreed. There was a moment's silence, when Pearl thought of something else. "Hey, what were you and Sam arguing about, anyway? And, on second thought, how long has Sam been here in Michigan?" Lucy shrugged.

"I think he just got here," she answered. "But I'm not sure. And, as for the argument, well, it started out about Dean being dead again, but after that it just took off. It was about everything. We were just throwing everything out there, and it was really harsh… I mean, the things he said… The things I said! And I don't know who to be more upset with; me or him."

"Wait," Pearl stopped her, "Dean is dead again?"

"Dean and Castiel," Lucy corrected her. "Wait! The fight wasn't about Dean! It was about me not having the spell he needed to get Dean out of Purgatory! Duh," Lucy knocked her forehead.

"Dean and Castiel are in _Purgatory?_" Pearl looked to Marie. "Is anyone else completely lost?"

"I got used to it a long time ago, sister," Marie sighed.

"Just hold on a second," Pearl stopped Lucy, "so I can see if I have this straight. Dean and Castiel are both in Purgatory. And Sam was mad because you didn't have the spell to get them out? Why would he think you had the spell?"

"Because when I was fourteen I had a vision about the day Dean died and wrote a letter for Sam to open on that day. It said on the inside that I knew of a spell to get him and Cas out, so when he read it, he came over to find me."

"Alright, so I get that part. But why did they go to Purgatory? That's no place for a human and an Angel of the Lord!"

"Because they killed Dick Roman and when he exploded he sent them to Purgatory, too."

"Dick Roman? The Sucro-Corp. guy?" Lucy nodded. "Why were they trying to kill him?"

"Because he was a Leviathan!" Lucy was tired of explaining things.

"Okay… I guess I kind of understand now."

"Good," Lucy nodded. "Now that we're all on the same page, can I complain about Sam?" There was another nod, this time from both Marie and Pearl. "Great. So, he followed me around campus for all of my classes, and then basically tells me that he doesn't care about me and only wants information from me. So we have this huge fight, but I got tired of it so I stormed off, but he kept following me. So I gave him instructions to the spell and he left. Finally." Lucy got up to pillage the kitchen for food. "I am so ready for my life to go back to normal."

"Are lives were never normal, Lucy."

"You know what I mean. Our nice, quiet, pretend-like-we're-human lives."

And with that there was a knock on the door. It was Sam.

**Hey! I hope you liked it! I'm not going to reveal the spell for the next few chapters, but I want to give you a heads up that if you do feel the desire to translate the spell, some of it will get lost in translation. So, it won't make all that much sense once it's re-translated. **

**I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I am here to present the next chapter of this story! I haven't gotten any reviews in a while, so I'm not sure if any of you are still out there. I hope so. Please let me know what you think. The suspense is killing me! **

"Sam," Lucy said, both upset and happy he was back. "You should be gone. I thought you'd left!" He shook his head.

"I couldn't leave. Not yet." Lucy stared at him.

"Okay…" She stood there for a minute. "How about now?" He shook his head.

"You don't get it. Lucy, will you come with me? Because, maybe when I get to Pennsylvania, Kathleen Suthers won't let me in. Maybe, whoever she is won't let me in because she doesn't believe that I'm your friend. And… also, I could really use the company."

"What about what you said to me today? I'm sure with all of that on your mind you wouldn't want company like me."

"I told you I didn't mean any of that. Really, it was just the anger. Now, please, come with me to save my damsel in distress brother." Lucy smiled at that obvious white flag, but tried her best to hide it.

"Sam, not everyone is you. I can't just up and leave."

"Yes you can," Pearl shouted from the living room. "You've got two whole weeks off for Christmas break. Get out of here." Lucy turned to glare at Pearl.

"You are so not helping." But as she turned back to Sam, an idea flashed through her mind, and she leaned up, and kissed Sam. He was shocked, but he melted into it, and they stood like that for a steady three minutes. When she pulled away, she was smiling. "Alright," she stated knowingly. "Give me fifteen minutes to pack." Sam was confused, but pleased. Marie followed Lucy closely as she strutted back to her room.

"Okay, what the hell! One second you hate him, the next you're all gung-ho to pack your bags and leave for Pennsylvania!"

"I never hated him," Lucy explained. "I was pissed, but it sure wasn't hatred. And I kissed him to see if he was telling the truth. People can't lie in kisses."

"Alright," Marie sighed. "When will you be back?" Lucy shrugged.

"Soon. Five days at most, I promise." Lucy threw the last of her things in her bag. "Will you guys be okay here without me? I mean, you won't burn the place down, or anything, will you?" The two girls walked back out to the living room together, arms linked.

"I think we'll be okay. I mean, it'll be way too normal with you gone, but we'll survive. But you have to be okay, too. Don't let Sam hurt you. If he hurts you, I'll have to kill him."

"Thanks," Lucy laughed. "Alright, girls. I'll be on my way now. Don't get killed and don't burn the place down. I love you!"

"I love you too, girlie! And you don 't get killed either," Pearl yelled, jumping to hug her goodbye. They embraced, and then she turned to hug Marie.

"Goodbye," she whispered. Marie released Lucy, and went to hug Sam. "If you hurt her, or get her hurt," she whispered in his ear, "I will find you, and I will personally make sure you never have children. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam assured her, fear in his eyes. When all the goodbyes were said and done, Sam walked Lucy out the door, feeling ever so accomplished.

*~N~*

The next morning, Lucy awoke in the passenger seat of the Impala, a crick in her neck, and a wrinkle on her good mood.

"Damnit, Sam! It doesn't matter how long you listen to the classic rock station, that is not the thing that's going to get Dean out of Purgatory." Sam fumbled to turn the radio down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were awake."

"I wasn't. But I am now. So what do you say we get some food? I'm freaking hungry." She slid up in her seat and tried to figure out the radio.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"So how long have we been driving? How far have we gotten?"

"About 6 hours. We're just outside of Pennsylvania. We can stop to eat as soon as we re-enter civilization."

"Cool," Lucy nodded, still distracted with trying to figure out the radio. "Aha!" She exclaimed as soon as she figured out the radio. "I've got you now, son!" She channel surfed until she finally came across a pop station. "It's almost as good as home, listening to this stuff!" She turned up the volume, a heavy techno-type song blaring out. Sam winced.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is music, Sam. Dean's kept you so sheltered to the music of the rest of the world! This is your chance to branch out and try new things! It is my duty to share the rest of the world with you. Embrace it!" He shook his head.

"I'm not sure I want to." They pulled into a small diner parking lot. "Here we go; breakfast." Lucy was out of the car before he even stopped.

"I want the big ass pancakes in this picture," Lucy told the waitress when they were seated. "I also want some bacon, white toast, and a huge mug of coffee." She nodded.

"I won't have anything," Sam waved away the waitress.

"Okay, I'll have this out as soon as possible!" Sam looked at Lucy.

"Now you get to tell me who Kathleen Suthers is and why you guys are_ so_ chummy, that she can get you spells into Purgatory."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call us _chums_…"

**And there you have it! Please, please, PLEASE review for me! I need you to review, so I know there are still readers. And know that I love every last one of you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Valentine's Day! What did you do? I went to a concert! I went with my sister, cousin and dad. I saw Owl City, Neon Trees, and Maroon 5! Tell me about your day! And, also, thanks so much for the reviews. I love you! **

"I met Kathleen Suthers at the music store I used to work at, _Only a Song_. Do you remember it?" Sam shook his head. "No, of course not. Dean probably didn't even tell you I had a job. How do you think I'm paying for college?" Sam just shrugged. "Right, anyway, one day she came in asking for piano lessons. My boss was all booked up, but she asked if I could give her lessons. I agreed. I taught her for about six months, but we didn't really know each other. And then one day she came to my school. She was a freshman, a transfer student. We had the same lunch hour, so I invited her to sit with my friends and me. She was nice, quite. That was when I really got to know her. Turns out, she was a witch. A really powerful one. But, you know, despite the whole 'selling your soul to Satan for power' thing, she was a good person. I thought. Because, I really try to look beyond people's actions to get to their heart.

"And then people at my school started to get sick. Like, really gross, sickly sick. I gave her the benefit of the doubt, because I really hate it when people blame things on me just because I'm Yellow Eyes' daughter. But after a while, I figured out she knew that about me and was using it to get to me. She wanted to lure me back to the dark side. I guess they really missed me in Hell." Lucy stopped talking when the waitress came with their food. She smiled at her big ass pancakes and waited for her to leave before digging in and finishing her story.

"Back to the story," she nodded after shoving a forkful into her mouth. "So, we blackmailed her into going back to Pennsylvania. She figured out I wasn't going to give in or back down, so she left like we told her to. But before leaving, she made sure I knew where to find her and how to get a hold of her. Just in case I went dark side. So, there's my tale."

"Okay, so, how did you know Kathleen would have the spell we need?" Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw it in a vision. I can't explain that stuff." She picked up a bacon strip and dangled it slowly into her mouth. "Sam, are you sure you don't want to eat anything? This bacon is perfect!"

"No, I'm okay." Lucy glared at him.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um…" He thought. "Lunch… Yesterday? Yeah. I think. I don't know. Whatever, I'm fine!"

"Boy, you are not fooling anyone." She picked up one of her pancakes and put it on the bacon plate, then passed it to Sam. "You will eat all of this." Sam was about to protest, but Lucy put her hand up. "If you refuse, I will climb over this table and shove it down your throat. Either way, you eat it. Your choice."

"Fine," Sam grumbled and picked at a piece of bacon. Lucy continued to glare.

"Sam," she scolded, "you aren't going to get Dean back on an empty stomach. It won't do you any good! Now suck it up and eat the food I'm giving you. You're paying, anyway. You might as well eat." Lucy flagged down the waitress from across the room.

"Yes, dears?"

"May we get a couple more pancakes? My friend here has changed his mind about eating."

"Fantastic," she said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"Coffee," Sam said, surprising Lucy. "And more of this bacon. It's perfect!" When she walked away a third time, Lucy turned to Sam questioningly. "Okay," he admitted. "You caught me. I was hungry."

*~N~*

"Oh my god," Lucy yelled when they stepped out of the diner. "I ate so much food. That was wonderful!"

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It kind of was."

"_Kind of?_ What do you mean by that? It was fantastic and you have to agree."

"It was fantastic. I haven't eaten like that since… Well, since Stanford. And Jessica." He smiled and swung an arm over Lucy's shoulders. "She used to make me eat like that, too. She could tell when I needed it. And now I guess so can you."

"Don't get your hopes up about me," Lucy warned him. "Anyone can tell anything about anyone if they only pay attention."

"Alright," Sam accepted defeat. "Well, now we go to Kathleen. Do you think it's going to stir up some bad memories for her?"

"Yes," Lucy stated. "But even more for me."

*~N ~*

Kathleen Suthers lived in a small house made of brown brick. It was secluded in a rather woodsy area of town, and there was no civilization around for miles. Lucy had a really bad feeling in her stomach. And then her phone rang. She jumped practically out of her skin, but settled when she realized what it was. She and Sam exchanged looks of relief, and then she hit accept.

"Marie Jennifer Olivera! Don't ever do that to me again! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," Marie apologized over the telephone. "I just missed you. It's been seven years since I've gone more than a day without talking to you. I have to stick to a routine. So, what's up?"

"We're just outside of Kathleen Suthers' house. About to go knock." Lucy told her best friend. "Have we really lived together for seven years?"

"Yeah," Marie confirmed. "And, we're not even friends any more. We're sisters. Because my mom is your legal guardian. Was your legal guardian," Marie corrected herself. "Whatever. I love you and I always will, babe. Now, don't get hurt by Kathleen. She is bad news. We sent her away for a reason, remember?"

"Of course," Lucy said. "She was practically our first case!"

"No, you were our first case."

"Woops," Lucy laughed. "I'm sorry, I was our first case. Whatever. Look, I love you girlie, but I have to go save the world. Go to a party, forget about me! Live it up while I'm gone! And say hello to Pearl for me."

"I will. But there's not a chance I'll forget about you. I worry about you." There was a sober silence throughout the vehicle, but Marie broke it again. "Be safe. Come home in one piece. Don't be sent to the hospital again. I don't want to be the first person to fly on a plane with Pearl to wherever the hell you are."

"I'm only in Pennsylvania. Now, goodbye. I love you but I have to go."

"Okay, I can take a hint. I love you, too. Say a creepy 'What's happening?' to Sammy boy for me."

"I will." And then silence reined the Impala once more. "So," she turned to Sam, "let's get this show on the road."

**Okeydoke! Review and tell me your thoughts! I want to give a special thanks to 26PearlZ and XKaterinaNightingaleX. Thanks for the heartwarming reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't done this in a while, but I still don't own _Supernatural. _

**Howdy guys! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter. You have no idea how much I love you. So, yesterday I actually went down to Ann Arbor! I was visiting museums like the U of M Natural History Museum and the art museum, but neither was better than Matthaei Botanical Gardens. If you ever find yourself in Ann Arbor, go there. But, I got another feel of Lucy's environment, and, as nerdy as this is, I was scoping out houses. But, whatever! Enjoy this chapter!**

The walk up to the Suthers house was slow and uncomfortable. When they got to the door, Sam leaned over and gave Lucy's hand a quick squeeze, before ringing the doorbell. The door didn't open.

"Damnit," Lucy gasped. There was no sound from the other side of the door. "Bitch is going to make me use it, isn't she?"

"Use what…?" Sam was unsure what to do, but Lucy just shook her head and laughed hysterically.

"Hold my shoulders," Lucy instructed.

"What? Why?"

"Just hold my freaking shoulders!"

"Alright," he said, still unsure. But Lucy took his hands and placed them firmly on her own shoulders, before rolling her eyes back into her head. When they rolled back out, they were yellow. But not just her iris, her whole eye was coated with a yellow mist. "Lucy, what's happening?" But she was too far in.

_Lucy was in the form of a mist, sliding through the walls and into Kathleen's home. It was dark inside, except from a form almost radiating light in the kitchen. The form was muttering something in Latin. It was a demon banishing spell. She glanced up and saw Lucy. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "Esse absentis! Be gone!" _

And then Lucy was back in her body. And gagging. "Now hold my hair! Hold my hair!" She ran into the bushes by the side of the house, followed quickly by Sam, who held her hair while she vomited. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and got back to her feet, her long brown curls dancing as if nothing were wrong. "Alrighty then. On with it."

"No, not on with anything," Sam stopped her, grabbing her hand. "What is going on? What did you do there and why did you throw up?" Lucy shifted.

"Okay. I may have accessed my ability to astral project myself into the house and find out if she was home or not. The time called upon it. And whenever I astral project, I pass out or throw up. I needed you to hold my shoulders in case it was the former. Luckily, it was the latter, because we don't have the time or the recourses to wait around for me to become conscious again."

"It's fine! We could have waited until tomorrow, or knocked on the door. You didn't have to do that!"

"She was performing a protection spell! Demon banishing and protection from harm! We need to get to her while we can!"

"Oh," Sam nodded. "Okay. But are you sure you're fine?" Lucy just nodded, and then led the way to the door.

"Open up, bitch!" Lucy yelled while pounding on the entryway as hard as she could. "I'm back!" The door slowly opened to reveal a small, frightened girl with a pale face and pin straight red hair. She only opened the door enough to get her face and her arm out, before drenching the two in holy water. "Oh, God! Really?" Lucy gasped, holding her smoking head in her hands. "This is just not my day!" Sam held Lucy close, trying his best to get the water off of her.

"Kathleen, I presume?" Sam asked her.

"That'd be me," Kathleen confirmed. "Sorry about the holy water. You sounded hostile, and I'm not on Crowley's good side as of late, so I couldn't be too careful. Huh. I've always wondered how holy water would affect you, since you're only half demon. I guess now I know."

"Yeah," Lucy hissed. "It was fun for both of us."

"I bet it was. Come on in," she swung the door open for the hunters to come in. "Who's your friend?"

"Sam Winchester," Lucy answered. "He's a hunter. You ever heard of him?"

"There are very few witches or demons that go through existence never hearing of the Winchesters. Those that do are poor, lucky sons of bitches. So, what can I do you for?"

"We need a spell," Lucy spoke while running her fingers over the dusty bookshelves. "And we know you have it."

"And the spell would be…?"

"'Resurrectionem a Purgatorio'," Lucy said. As soon as she did, Kathleen's face changed, but she quickly hid her distress.

"Do you have many friends in Purgatory?"

"Just the two," Sam butted in. "But they are there by mistake. They aren't bad, if that's what you're thinking."

"Those weren't my thoughts at all. I'd be happy to give it up. But it's going to cost you."

"What do you want, Kathleen?" Lucy sighed. Kathleen smiled evilly.

"A vial of your blood."

"Not gonna happen!" Sam and Lucy shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, come on! It's just a small vial. You won't even feel it. And that's the only way you're going to get the spell from me. That or you can pry it from my cold dead fingers, right after you travel across the planet to find it." Sam looked as defiant as always, but Kathleen could tell Lucy was breaking. "What do you say?"

"What are you going to use if for?"

"A spell," Kathleen explained, showing them the book. "It's going to get me off of Crowley's radar for good. It said I needed a demon's blood high in the ranking. I figure it doesn't get higher than you. And the other demon's blood I've tried pooped out on me. I also figure that if it doesn't work, I can sell the rest of your blood to Crowley to make piece."

"No deal," Lucy told her. "I'm not comfortable with this."

"Oh, come on. What can Crowley do to you with your blood that he couldn't do without? And if he really needed it, he could just kidnap you and take it, anyway. If anything, this is the most comfortable way to do it." Lucy thought. After exchanging a look with Sam, she agreed.

"I'll do it," she told Kathleen.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. "This is the spell," she pulled an old looking roll of paper out from her bookcase. "You get the blood of the people you're extracting, make this symbol in it on a wall," she pulled a picture out from within the scroll, showing a large black sigil, "and say these words. You'll also need some herbs to light on fire, but other than that, the spell is easy. Now, that's just the thing. Performing the spell is only the easy part. In order to perform the spell, you have to pass these tests. Both of you. It takes two people to do the tasks and the spells.

"The first task is to boil the scalp of a Djinni. Djinni is the singular form of the word Djinn. Second, you boil a vampire's tooth. You're going to be boiling these things together, by the way. And last but certainly not least, you boil the toes of a Wendigo. That's my personal favorite. Now, after you complete these tasks, you strain out the water and light them on fire with the herbs while you say the spell into the symbol on the wall. I guess I lied. The spell isn't the easy part." Kathleen looked over the scroll one last time to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"I do believe that's everything! Call me if you have any more questions. Now, Lucy, it's your turn to help me out." Kathleen twirled a large knife in her hand while she smiled.

*~N~*

"That was not a small vial of blood!" Lucy whined while holding her palm in her other hand. "That was the biggest freaking vial of blood I've ever seen! That much blood should stay in my body!"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized while slinging an arm over her shoulder. "At least we've got the spell we need now."

"Yeah, but those are the world's most difficult tasks to complete! Why do we need Wendigo toes? And what the hell are Djinn?"

"I'll tell you everything about every monster, I promise. But right now we need to worry about where we're going to find them if you're going back to Ann Arbor by the end of the week."

**And there you have it! Review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own _Supernatural_. But, honey, if I did, _so_ many people would still be alive.

**Oh boy. I'm sorry about the wait. I know I always say that. Just once, I'd like to be all, "Oh, I know you're probably tired of all these updates, but here's another for good measure!" And yet, just yesterday I got a review from a guest thinking that I'd left this story. Maybe I had. I always think about it, but the writing never happens. So, here I am to give you lovelies the next installment. Also, how was spring break? And, I have developed an addiction to lemonade. It's very serious. **

"I might not make it back by the end of the week," Lucy explained to Marie over the phone. She grimaced, waiting for the impending yowl of anger from the other line, but it never came.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked quietly, no anger at all in her tone, but all of it concern.

"The spell is a lot more complicated than I originally thought. I need to find Djinn, vampires and a Wendigo. Hey," Lucy began, a thought coming to her, "is Pearl near to you?"

"She's, get this, _doing _her _laundry_."

"_No way._"

"Way! With the right detergent and everything! Our apartment no longer smells like the weird stench of an unwashed Angel."

"Will you put her on the phone for me? I want to see if she can tell us where we can find these creatures, and maybe quicken up this trip. I cannot miss any more of Professor Kraly's classes."

"Sure thing." Lucy heard Marie running throughout their living quarters, and she immediately knew that Marie was not alone. There was someone other than Pearl there with her.

"Um, Marie? Is there a guy there with you?" She slowed her running and gave Lucy a breathless laugh.

"What? I am a dedicated student, Lucy. I have to finish my homework first thing when I get home! You will not catch me hanging out with some no-good hooligan- yeah. It's Jake from my mandatory chemistry course."

"Of course it is. Did you sleep with him?"

"What gives you that idea? I am a respectable woman who does not believe in sex before marriage."

"I've been your best friend since second grade. I know that that's never been true. Did you?"

"…Maybe. But it was only once. Okay, twice. That's still a lie. Four times, honestly." Lucy sighed, but was laughing on the inside.

"Just put Pearl on the phone." Lucy heard the calls out to Pearl coming from Marie's mouth. There was a confused shuffle, but then Pearl's light voice came on the line.

"Yes?" It was only quite recently that Pearl learned the full usage of a telephone. She'd never used one growing up because they had their 'angel radio' and they could just pop in and out of places, but she had grown fond of their function and had gotten used to them.

"Hey, Pearlie-Pearlie Angel Girlie!" Marie hated the childish nickname Lucy had instated for Pearl, but she used it to get a rise out of her friend, and said it when she was alone with Pearl out of habit. "I assume Marie didn't tell you anything about why I want to talk to you?"

"You assume correctly."

"I need you to find some monsters for Sam and myself. We've got a particularly difficult spell that calls for some equally difficult ingredients. Boiled monster bits. Any idea where we could find Djinn? Or a Wendigo, or some good ole' vampires."

"I know for a fact that there is a Wendigo in the Upper Peninsula. But don't leave town yet. You might want to do some research to confirm this, but I am almost positive that there is a vampire nest in Philadelphia. I'll look into the Djinn." Lucy was well aware of the fact that Pearl kept tabs on the supernatural occurrences all over the country. It had been one of her duties as an angel to keep log of demon activity, and it was a hobby that kept her from getting too homesick.

"Thank you, Pearl. You know I love you, right?"

"I am well aware, thank you. Good luck."

"Thanks. Tell Marie I say goodbye and good luck with Jake."

"I will." Lucy ended the call and turned to look at Sam.

"We've got a vamp nest in Philly. Nice and close. Pearl says that there's a Wendigo in the U.P., but she's going to look into the Djinn thing. You know," Lucy stated with a smirk, "we should get dinner after we skip town. Maybe a movie while we're at it?" She wasn't being serious, of course. She could not imagine sitting in a movie theater with Sam Winchester. He laughed, catching on.

"Are you suggesting that we go on a date?"

"Uh, _duh_. What did you even mean by 'call me after you graduate'? Do you want to date me? Do you want to _kiss_ me?" Quite honestly, Sam wanted to do a lot more than that. He'd been thinking about it for a while, but always dismissed it. Lucy had, too. He just laughed and hauled them out of that creepy town.

When they were safely seven cities away from Kathleen, who gave Lucy the major heebie-jeebies, they pulled into a small diner for dinner. The place was quaint and warm, but to Lucy, no other diner would ever take the place of _Big Papa's. _

"I want the breakfast burrito," Lucy told the waitress when they were seated. "Can I still have it, even though it's," she checked her watch, "6:37 p.m.?" The waitress laughed and nodded.

"Breakfast is 24/7 here."

"Fantastic. And I'll have a glass of apple juice with that, thank you."

"For you?" she asked Sam warmly.  
"I'll have what she's having, but with a glass of water instead." Chloe, the waitress, confirmed that that was possible and returned roughly ten minutes later with their food.

"I didn't think you a big burrito guy," Lucy told him as she dug into her meal.

"Well, this is a breakfast burrito. It's better than a regular burrito."

"Of course. So, Djinn have sparky, fantasy-inducing hands, right?" Sam had told her all about the monsters, just as he had promised. He nodded in confirmation. "If that's so, how do you propose we scalp it without it touching us?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd kill it first," he answered simply.

"That makes sense. And what about the vamp? What about all of them? Do we nix them right off the bat and then take the prized gold?"

"For the vamp, yes. But the Wendigo's going to be a lot harder. They turn to dust when you kill them, because the only way we know of to kill them is by burning them, se we're going to have to catch it and then cut off the toes."

"That sounds hard," Lucy grumbled through a mouthful.

"It _sounds_ impossible, capturing a Wendigo. But, we'll figure it out." Sam pushed his empty plate to the side. "What do you say we get back out on the road? Philadelphia isn't much more than a half hour away by now, and we can get a motel room just out of town."

"I'm game," Lucy agrees, pushing her plate back as well. Sam went up to pay and Lucy waited for him in the Impala.

By the time they got to a decent motel, Lucy was sleeping. It'd been a long day for her, with all of that astral projecting and whatnot. Sam had to shake her awake.

"Hey, Lucy, we got a room. Come one, I took your stuff in." She nodded groggily and stumbled out of the car, wiping her eyes. Sam put a hand on the small of her back and led her in. The room was standard, with two king beds and strange stains on the walls. But Lucy noticed none of that. She closed her eyes and lay down on the bed gently, and when she opened them again, it was dark. Sam was snoring softly next to her and she had a sudden intense urge to be with him in that bed. She rose up, careful not to make a sound and wake Sam. His hunter ears were crazy good.

She lifted his blankets and slipped in next to him. He was a lot warmer than Lucy was. Sam stirred sleepily and slid his hand under his pillow to reach for the knife, but saw that it was Lucy and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was everything that Lucy had thought it'd be. And then he wrapped his arms around her and she fell asleep pressed closely to his firm chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own _Supernatural, _okay?

**Here's another for you! I think we're going to nix some vamps in here! Pull on your killing pants, and enjoy yourself! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

"Pearl was right," Sam whispered to her quietly, careful not to draw attention to their position in the alleyway, watching a small crowd of vampires. "It looks like they have a whole nest in there. But we can't be sure until, well, until they attack somebody." It was nightfall, and Lucy was less than content with her current position behind a dumpster. The night before had been warm and cozy and _wonderful _for her. It was a far cry from anything majorly epic, but it was a stepping stone for them. She relished the memory of lying close to his warm body. She would have rather been there instead of where she was, but she knew she couldn't have everything. If you did, then you had probably sold your soul.

"Do they look like they're prowling to you? Because I think we could probably speed up the attack process, if you get what I mean."

"You want to be bait?" Sam was awestruck. Not that that plan was new to him, but that Lucy had never been the type to walk right into the path of danger.

"No offense, but I think they'll be more likely to come for me than you. And I'm less likely to die than any of the other poor girls in there," she gestured to the small club they were behind. "I can take care of myself." Sam pondered that. He had just gotten her back, and he could lose her in a second. But, eventually, he gave in to Lucy's persuasive gaze.

"Alright," he finally said, handing her a knife from his duffel bag that she slid into her inside jacket pocket. "But I need eyes on you the whole time. Absolutely _no _going solo." She frowned at him.

"Sam, am I really the type to leave you hanging on this to do it myself? I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I took on a vampire alone."

"Yeah," he agreed, but he still hung his head in thought. "Okay, I guess now's as good as ever. You go in the front; I'll go in this door. They can't see us together. Be sure you have eyes on me the whole time. If you can't see me, I can't see you." None of that was new to Lucy. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You're more worried about this than I am," she laughed. She was worried, in truth, but she thought that Sam wouldn't let her go in if she was too afraid. "Now, which one do I go after? How do I know who's a vamp?"

"Look for one of the guys that came out of there," he pointed to where they thought the nest was located, across the alley from the club. "They'd probably look like they just woke up, too. It is only just after dark."

"I can do that," she said more to herself than to Sam, to boost her courage. "How do I look? If you were a vampire, would you want to snack on me?" He looked down on her. She was casual, in ripped jeans, black shoes, a gray tank top and a green button-up shirt. Sam just smiled smugly as he gave her the up-down. "You're right," she stated, although he'd never uttered a word. "Not slutty enough." She pulled her tank top down enough to see the edge of her bra, and then adjusted her breasts so that they were nearly falling out. "Want to snack on me now?" Sam remained in his smug expression, enjoying watching her fuss about. "I thought so. Keep your eyes open. I'm going in." Sam nodded and Lucy made her way to the entrance.

There was no line, nor were there many people within the building, but it was barely 9, and the night was still beginning. She was trucker chic, quite honestly, but she hoped it'd be enough to get a thirsty vampire's attention. She hadn't planned on going undercover, but she hoped it'd work all the same. There was no bouncer at the door. It was a come-and-go-as-you-please kind of place. She might have enjoyed it if she wasn't hunting. Lucy scanned the room for anyone she'd seen evacuating the nest. It was a tedious task, and it failed her almost automatically. She did not have the honed recognition skills of the Winchesters, and she feared that she would have to resort to her only hand up on them; her powers. She stretched her conscientiousness through the room, reaching everyone's minds and getting a sense of who they were. There was a banker, a depressed animal rights activist, several vapid college students (the group among which she hoped she identified closely enough to snag a vampire), and a lonely high school administrator. There were also several poets sharing works, but that was in the VIP room.

There were two minds she couldn't break into. She felt only their essence, and it was exceptionally absent. Cold and empty. She'd found her targets. One was a youthful and handsome guy, a few years older than her. The other was the bartender, a middle aged man that looked resentful of the world. Lucy decided to go with the youth. She pulled her shirt open a bit more to reveal optimal cleavage, and sat on the stool beside him, quickly before giving Sam a reassuring nod.

"What 'cha drinking?" He turned on her, eyes lit with a peculiar kind of danger. It was both intriguing and terrifying.

"Gin, no rocks," he smiled strangely. "What'll you have?"

"Oh, whatever you get me."

"Bartender, I'll have another gin for the lady," he was clearly pretending not to know him, but his face told otherwise. They were familiar with each other.

"Right away," he concurred.

"So what brings you here? I come here often, and I haven't seen you around."

"It is my first time here, but I heard in good faith that this place was optimal for finding… nightly companions." His look changed from curious to determined, and Lucy's creeped-out feeling increased about a million. But, she'd signed herself up for it.

"And I have a feeling your friend was right." The smile he gave her was nothing but predatory, and in that moment, she had no doubts about his vampirism.

"So what do you say we skip the drinks and go straight to the companionship?"

"I say that sounds fantastic," his gaze lingered on her neck a moment too long. Of course, it could have been her overexposed chest, but it was her neck that got the shivers. "I have this place nearby. We could go back there, and just see where things lead to…" His head swung up and nearly hit Lucy in the face, but she shook it off and regained herself, applying her years worth of on the spot lying and natural acting skills in that very moment to fool the vampire. Thinking that an abrupt moment of affection could seal her fate, she flung her arms around his head and thrusted her body upon his, taking a seat on his lap. Giving his brow a quick kiss, she whispered in his ear.

"What are you waiting for?" His chuckle was almost giddy as he whisked her off of himself and led her to the doorway. His arm was stationed around her shoulders and it wasn't until he got into the back alley that he got grabby.

"Okay, you really need to cut it out," Lucy scolded him when his touching went too far.

"What the hell is up with you? Inside you were all over me, and now it's like you can't stand me!" _Why hasn't he attacked me yet? _Lucy wondered to herself. _Shouldn't he have attacked me by now? _

"No, no, no, I'm still into you," she pushed him against the wall and entwined their legs playfully. "It's just all this fresh air is messing with my mojo. Don't worry, I can still dig it."

"I guess it doesn't matter if you do or don't," a voice said from behind her. She turned to face the bartender, who abruptly shoved her against the wall. "You won't live long enough to care."

"Greg? What the hell, man! What are you doing to my score?"

"Jay, you do a great job with luring, but you need to learn to _share_." Greg vamped out and turned to Lucy, who was plotting her escape. "And you, you really wanted it, didn't you? God, I could smell the desperate college kid wafting off of you." Lucy smiled and pulled out the knife Sam had given her.

"I am desperate, and I am a college kid, but you need to have a screening process or _something_ to make sure that the prey you find won't fight back." Greg grimaced and Jay just looked clueless.

"Oh, joy. It looks like you snagged a hunter, Jay. I guess we'll just have to take our time on this one. Make it nice and enjoyable."

"Aha," Lucy exclaimed. "Mistake number two," she tapped the knife on his cheek menacingly. "I'm not a hunter. I'm a hunter's girlfriend. And I also happen to be half _demon_. Ever heard of a nice guy named Azazel?" The vampires exchanged glances, concerned. They were not very close with the ring of Hell, but they knew the few names of the major players, like Crowley. Azazel was on the list of common knowledge. "He had many names. You called him Azazel, the Winchesters called him Yellow Eyes, but I called him dad." _Where is Sam? _Lucy was just stalling until Sam showed up to kill the things, because she could not take those guys down with the knife Sam had given her. It was then that a thought occurred to her. She placed a wary hand on both Jay and Greg, and by the time Sam came around, they had all but tied themselves up and were waiting patiently for their deaths.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked when she saw him coming around.

"I got held up by a small group of them out front, trying to take some other poor girl. I hurried to come and help you, but it looks like you've gotten it all taken care of yourself. What it up with them?" They were leaned against the bricks, sitting Indian-style, with their hands folded neatly and a clueless expression on their faces.

"I used my persuasion to get them to cooperate until you showed up with the big guns." Sam shifted on his feet, unsure of what to say. "If it makes it easier for you to kill them this way, they're fighting tooth and nail on the inside." Sam shrugged and picked up his already blood stained machete.

"Eh, I was going to kill them either way." With one swift motion, their heads were lying beside their bodies. Sam bent down to open Greg's mouth and pushed his gum back so his teeth retracted. They were slim, shiny and terrifying. With a small set of pliers, he gripped a front tooth and ripped it from his head. The sucking noise it made as it came out was damn near unbearable, but Lucy put it aside and congratulated them both on a job well done getting the first ingredient.

They decided to get a good night's sleep before heading to their next destination, Yellow Springs, Ohio. Pearl had called with the information that a Djinni was taking victims in that small town, so they would go there before finding the Wendigo.

"Be careful, you two. These are dangerous tasks," Pearl warned them before bidding them goodnight. Sam and Lucy had a less than peaceful night's rest, and they only found comfort in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own _Supernatural._

**I have one week of school left until summer! Woo hoo! What about you?**

After they packed up their things and check out of the motel, they began the long journey to Yellow Springs, Ohio. Lucy, admittedly, slept half of the way, ultimately dying of boredom.

"How many hours to go?" She muttered as they pulled into a rest stop to stretch their legs.

"About three," he admitted, getting out and pumping the car full of gas. "Could you go in and pay for the gas? You can grab something to eat while you're in there."

"Thanks for the permission," she chuckled at him. Lucy took the credit card Sam held out for her and began her way to the store, only stopping to ask if Sam wanted anything.

"Eh, surprise me," he finally decided, after concluding that he was hungry but had no idea what he wanted to eat.

"You got it." The store was quaint in size but the shelves were filled to the brim with things to purchase. After she grabbed two water bottles and two muffins for Sam and herself, she took her place in the one man line for the counter. Behind the counter was a young, twenty-something man in a cutoff t-shirt and ripped jeans who expressed a keen interest in Lucy once she got to the counter.

"Hello. Will this be all?"

"Actually, I'm also paying for the gas at pump number two," she told the guy. He looked at his monitor and whistled.

"Wow, is that a '67 Grand Torino?"

"No, it's an Impala." His eyes widened with understanding and he nodded, maintaining uncomfortable eye contact with Lucy as he scanned her items.

"That is a cherry ride if I do may say so."

"I'm sure the owner would be flattered if he could hear you now," Lucy told him.

"Oh? Where's he?"

"He was a friend of mine, but he," she thought about what to say for a moment, "he died a little while ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks," Lucy said sadly. It was the truth. He had died, in a way. But she chose to leave out the part about them going on a mission to bring him back from the dead.

"You know, you look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. Where would we have met?"

"Um, are you from around here?"

"Not at all. I'm from Michigan. Just road-tripping." He took another minute to think.

"Then I don't know- wait. What's your name?" She was hesitant, but answered his question.

"Lucy."

"Lucy _Kain?_" He seemed so excited about meeting her that it freaked her out a bit.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know me?" But instead of answering her question, he just went on and on about all the things he knew about her.

"And I was just _so excited _when my sister told us she was going to go to the University of Michigan! I mean, my parents hated the idea because they were Ohio State fans, but I was so pumped that she was going to go to the same school as you! You were the hugest impact on my adolescence, you have no idea. You are my idol. I love you! I had a Lucy Kain action figure specially made-"

"Whoa, slow your role a minute. _Who are you?" _

"My name is Isaiah Jacobs and I'm the president of your fan club."

"My what?"

"The Lucy Kain Fan Association or the LKFA. We are a group of warm hearted people who were drawn together by the sadness of your story. We were captivated with you when we read the story in the newspaper, and followed it until the end, where they found out that you weren't crazy and that you had actually been kidnapped buy your psycho stalker, whose name they didn't release to the public, which was a major inconvenience, BTW. It was like death on the internet when we found out that your mother left you after all of that- I mean just _up and left._ What kind of a mother does that?" She would have been more offended by that retort about her mother if she hadn't gotten the sinking suspicion that Isaiah was fishing for something. But she was also overwhelmed but the sudden information that she had a fan club. _What kind of people would spend their lives obsessing over me?_

"_I have a fan club?" _Isaiah laughed at her, and instead of answering with words, he pulled out his phone and showed her the website. Sure enough, it was all about her. Although, she could tell why he didn't quite recognize her at first. The only pictures they had were of the night she had been found and other times throughout her fourteenth year. She had grown up a lot since then, being a now adult twenty-year-old.

"Wow," she whispered. "That's weird. I mean, I know weird, and this is _weird._ Not bad weird," she assured Isaiah, not wanting to offend him, "but kind of unheard of for me. You spent your childhood obsessing over me?"

"I was only a few years older than you," he explained. "And although I was two states away, it could have happened to anyone, including me." I nodded, although I did not understand. His fascination was confusing. But there was something that I wanted to see.

"You said you had a specially made action figure?" He nodded.

"You want to see it, don't you?"

"Very much, yes." He closed out of the internet window on his phone and pulled up his photo gallery, scrolling through until he found a good picture of it.

"There you are, miniature and doll-shaped." Lucy gasped. It was a terrifyingly accurate likeness of her.

"That is..."

"A thing of beauty? I know." Lucy was speechless. "Do you think I could get my picture taken with you? For the fan club, of course. The fans deserve to recognize you, don't they?"

"Sure, I guess." She walked cautiously behind the counter and leaned in for the photograph. When it was done, she returned to her place behind the counter. He stood there, staring at her. "I still have things to purchase," she told him, wanting to end their exchange.

"Right! Sorry!" He slid the card she handed him and gave her the receipt, along with a bag filled with water and muffins. "It was _epic_ meeting you. Have a lovely day, Lucy!"

"You too, Isaiah," she waved, but remembered something before she got out the door. "Oh, when you were talking about my mother, you were fishing for information. What did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if your mom actually left you. I know that's what you told the cops and everything, but, I just find it hard to believe."

"What's your theory, then?"

"I think that your stalker took her to settle some score. Her instead of you. Am I right?" Lucy thought about it. He was right. He was spot on. But, as much as she wanted to confirm his story, to get it all out there- _No one can know. No one can ever know. That's the promise I made to myself. I am not breaking it now. _

"She left me," she told him, "plain and simple. I went to live with my friend-"

"Marie Olivera," Isaiah interrupted.

"-and I never heard from her again. But, if that wasn't the case, and your story was the truth, I'd be the most grateful daughter on the planet, to have a mother that, despite all of her flaws and all of the mistakes she's made, would sacrifice herself for me. Goodbye, Isaiah."

"I hope I see you again, Lucy," he told her as she left. When she got back to the car, she sat down on the seat, and sighed in exhaustion.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked, more amused than frustrated.

"I do not want to talk about it right now," she told him. "But, I got some water bottles and muffins!"

"What kind?"

"Blueberry for myself, and bran for you!" Sam's face went from intrigued to disgusted. "What, you don't like bran?"

"Uh..."

"Sam, I'm messing with you. I got you a blueberry muffin, too."

"You're funny," Sam said with a straight face. "And thanks for going in. We've still got a bit of a drive ahead of us, but most of it is behind us." Instead of saying anything, Lucy leaned in and kissed Sam. "What was that for?" He asked when she leaned back out and began to tear at her muffin.

"I needed some comfort. It turns out that I have a fandom."

"A what?"

"A fandom, a fan base all about me. And that guy in the gas station? He was the president of the fan website. I mean, who the hell wants to spend their time on a website about me? The girl who had a stalker and a mom that died and... And was the soldier in an apocalyptic war."

"You have to admit, your life is pretty exciting!" She laughed, despite herself. "And you meet some pretty cool guys along the way."

"That much," she said, kissing him again, "is true, at least."

**REVIEW! Okay, this turned into a filler chapter. I totally intended on having the Djinn in this chapter, but then Isaiah popped out of my head and the whole fan club thing, and it got really out of hand. So, thanks for tagging on for that. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, **_**please**_** review for me. **


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own _Supernatural._

**So… Um, well… Summer. Djinn. Spell Ingredients. New update. **

"In that warehouse. Are you sure?" Lucy checked her map again (handmade by Pearl herself) and nodded.

"In that warehouse lies a Djinn's lair."

"Are you ready for this?" Lucy nodded timidly. "If you're not, you can wait in the car."

"And let you go in by yourself? And let you get killed? I don't think so."

"I'll be fine. I've done it before."

"Shut up. I'm coming too."

"If you want to back out…"

"Is this because we're a couple now?" Lucy asked, slightly angry. "Is that why you're trying to protect me?"

"I'm always trying to protect you, Lucy."

"And I you. But you have to let me. Come on; let's take down a Djinni together."

"That sounds great." And they took each other's hands and marched into the building together. Of course, not marched. They tiptoed with Hunter stealth turned on high. Once inside, they found a lovely spot behind a crate and lurked. There it was, standing in the opening. Waiting. But waiting for what?

"What's it doing?" She whispered.

"Waiting."

"Wha- I can see that, thank you. But what's it waiting for?"

"I don't think I want to know. Let's just get this over with." But before they could do anything, they were grabbed from behind and pulled out to the clearing with the monster. They weren't discovered by other Djinn, though. They were found out by two other humans with blue eyes, entranced by the beast.

"I have not waited long for you," the Djinni hissed smugly, "your would-be arrival was made known to me through recently acquired channels. I was surprised, however, that Hunters knew of my presence here. I have made an intense effort to keep that information quiet."

"You can talk!" Sam exclaimed, not as excited as he'd hoped he sounded. "The last one of you I met wasn't so good in that department. I'm assuming it's one of the perks that come with those newly acquired channels."

"You would assume correctly."

"So what do you need us for?"

"I would ask you the same question."

"I'd just really like to harvest your scalp and use it in a spell. Nothing life-altering for you." That was a blatant lie, and everyone in control of their consciousness in the room knew that. The Djinni tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"No."

A sharp pain occurred in the base of both of their necks, but they didn't pass out or fall into a fantasy reality, like they should have. The blue liquid was administered into their bodies, and they were left, paralyzed, in the street. It was hours before anyone found them. Long, cold hours on the wet pavement, waiting. Many tears were shed from Lucy, until she eventually passed out on there. Sam lasted a bit longer, but soon enough the fatigue nagging on his mind won over. The last thing Lucy saw was the reflection of a streetlight on the cement. The last thing Sam saw was Lucy's brown curls, soaked in a water puddle.

*~N~*

Bright lights. Angry, bright, white lights were in her eyes. There was a murmur, like a fly buzzing, somewhere in the distance. Blurry faces. A man, with light brown hair was standing over her. He was speaking. No, the murmurs were coming from him, she deduced. But why couldn't she hear him? She needed to hear him. She could see his mouth moving, finally. The sound was coming back. The buzzing got louder and louder, until it was words. Words were progress, she thought.

"...And he found you in the street. I'm glad you're finally waking up. Can you tell me your name? You didn't have any identification on you. Neither did your friend." _Friend? What friend? Who would I be with? _And then it hit her. _Sam!_

"Where is he?" She shouted, bolting up from where she lay on a gurney. "Is he alright? What happened? Where'd he go?"

"Relax, relax. Lay back down." She stared at him like he had lost it. He laughed. "Lay down and I'll tell you everything I know. Everything I just told you, but I doubt you heard, judging by your current panic."

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay."

"Good. You're in an ambulance, on your way to the hospital. A man found you and your friend in the street, passed out due to some form of paralytic. You're both fine, despite the effects of the drug. You were just moved in separate ambulances. We have to figure out what you were drugged with, but we can only find that out when we get to the hospital. Your turn."

"Oohh," she moaned, holding her head. "Sam and I were-"

"Sam's your friend?" She glared at him.

"Yes. Don't interrupt. Sam and I were meeting this guy-"

"Is he the guy that drugged you two?"

"What have I said about interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"We were meeting this guy," she thought about a story to tell, "because he had some information about Sam's brother. His brother died, and Sam is revenge-bound. But his hired muscle grabbed us and drugged us up. The end."

"Did you see what he gave you, or what it looked like?"

"It was this funky blue stuff, I don't know what. I've never seen it before. He shot it in the back of our necks. Scary close to the base of our brains, if you ask me."

"And what's your name?"

"Lucy." He laughed again. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, _I Love Lucy_."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I watch a lot of classic TV."

"...Alright."

"Do you feel like you've recovered from the effects of the drug?" He automatically switched on his EMT, checking her pupils and her pulse and whatnot.

"Yep. I guess you'll just have to release me."

"No way. Not until we find out what's in your system."

"_Ugh."_

*~N~*

Hours later, Sam was not awake yet. Tests had been run on both of them, Lucy had been checked and released, and she sat at his bedside, waiting for him to awaken. It was well past midnight, but she was not tired. She was almost scared to sleep without Sam there to protect her. She lifted his pillow and slipped his favorite knife under it, just to make him feel comfortable. She had gotten his possessions back from the hospital and fished his knife out from under it.

"Maybe you should kiss him," a voice said from the doorway. Lucy turned to see who it was, and it was the EMT from before.

"Off duty finally?" She asked. He had had to leave before, but had shown a liking to Lucy and said he wanted to make sure she was alright before he went home.

"I sure am. I've saved the world, and now I can go home."

"But first you wanted to check on me." He nodded. "Do you treat all your patients so nicely?"

"Yes, actually. I like to make sure they survive the night." Her heartstrings were pulled at.

"That's really sweet." He smiled.

"How's he doing?"

"You tell me, you're the doctor. Sort of. I can't make heads or tails of that charted information." He ripped the chart away from the bed and flipped through the sheets quickly.

"I'm afraid," he said finally, "that he's going to live. Life is a very serious illness, but it can, in fact, be treated with tender care and affection."

"Perfect."

"Are you two a couple?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I've known him for a long time. Oh my, about 7 years. We've always had a thing. Only recently has it become a maybe legit thing."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is. But it's worth it." Sam's eyes opened then. "Sam!" She grabbed his hands, but as soon as their eyes met, she remembered a piece of distressing information. They had not retrieved the Djinn scalp. With their eye contact, the shared a singular thought.

_What are we going to do now?_

**Okay. That's the chapter. I haven't heard anything in a while, so, are you still out there? REVIEW!**


End file.
